


Future Au Glimmadora Snippet

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Future AU, family au, meet one of their kids i made up for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A small future au snippet of glimmadora and one of their kids





	Future Au Glimmadora Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> i hit a milestone for followers on tumblr so i wrote a little something. I am having some burnout with she ra so its short and it is the last thing that y'all will get that's she-ra related for a bit so i can work on other stuff and not have burn out anymore but yeah, enjoy.

Harper sneaks around, searching for her target. She does her best not to make a peep as she walks. No one can see her but she knows they can hear her. Maybe one day she can use her other powers to be quiet. That doesn’t matter right now. Harper has found who she has been looking for.

Her mama sits on the soft couch in the living room, reading a book. She has no idea that her daughter is prowling around, invisible to the eye. Every step she takes she is mindful. One little slip up, once sudden movement to cause a peep in this silence room is all it will take.

Another step. And another. She takes one more. This time, however, her sock covered foot slips on the tile. Harper catches herself before falling but a small squeak escapes from her. She quickly covers her mouth with her hands, hoping her mama didn’t hear her. The older woman doesn’t move.

Harper relaxes and starts her trek again. She doesn’t make it far, though. In a flash, her mama disappears. There is no time to react before she reappears behind Harper and scoops her up. Sparkles fill the air and lilac feathers envelope her. Some of them tickle her nose and she sneezes.

“I caught you! And bless you,” Glimmer says with a smile.

“You heard me, didn’t you?” Harper asks.

“That and I know you. Always trying to sneak up on your mommy and me. Not gonna get us yet.”

Glimmer nuzzles the four year old, you giggles at her mother’s touch. Harper attempts to wriggle free from Glimmer’s grasp but can’t. If only she had teleportation powers. Maybe then she could break free.

“You aren’t going anywhere, missy. Your mommy has been looking for you. Let’s go see what she wants.”

Glimmer walks with Harper around the castle, looking for Adora. Mother and daughter wander around, searching for their other family member. High and low they look until they go outside to see if she could find her there.

They’re in luck. The two spot Adora hanging around in one of the courtyards. Glimmer begins walking towards her wife when Harper tugs on her shirt. She stops and looks down at her.

“What is it, AJ?” She asks, using the little nickname she came up for her. Harper shares Glimmer’s eye and skin color but that is it. Everything else she shares with her other mother, Adora, even down to some of her mannerisms. Harper follows Adora around like a little shadow. Thus, Glimmer gave her the nickname of “Adora Jr” or just “AJ”.

“Teleport by her!” She says. Harper still wants to try and get one mother.

“You know, I can get behind that.”

Glimmer uses her powers to disappear with Harper and reappears right in front of Adora. Adora jumps, getting caught off guard. She quickly regains her footing and stands up straight. Her face turns a faint read as her wife and daughter laugh.

“Okay, you two. You got me. And I see that you have found our little trouble maker. Come here, you.”

Adora reaches out and takes Harper from Glimmer. The young girl happily goes into her mother’s arms. “Mama said you wanted me?”

“Yes, I did. I also did want you also, Glim. I was making some lunch. I paused it to find you guys. I can’t start it up again to warm it up and finish it. Come on, let’s go to the dining room.”

“Ye! Lunch!” Harper shouts.


End file.
